Silence
by freiheitfuehlen
Summary: ...There in the safety of the darkness was a woman standing with her gaze focused on the rising moon... It´s a short story about a post break up moment between Tonks and Lupin.Set in HBP.TonksLupin


**Disclaimer**:I don´t own these characters.I wish I would because then there´d be more Tonks/Lupin love.But no,they belong to JK Rowling and so no money is made by this.Just written for fun.

**A/N:**FirstI wanted to keep this an one shot,but I got some ideas for further stories.So there´s going to be a series of these T/L moments,if you guys want it to continue.

Thank you to **Lena** who helped me with beta reading this story because I´m no native speaker and therefore my Englsih may not always be perfect.

Please read and review!

**Silence**

Although numerous persons including members of the Order and to his surprise colleagues from the Ministry hinted the state she was in.Always being careful with sharing details,but telling enough to get him curious.He was in no way prepared to the sight in front of him.

There in the safety of the darkness was a woman standing with her gaze focused on the rising moon.A woman,as thin as one can possibly be without major consequences wearing her grey robes loosely.A woman whose misery seemed almost reachable in this small parlor.Nothing´s left from the lively woman he used to know.Her once so bright,pink hair replaced with a liveless shade of mouse brown hanging straight,ending just beneath her shoulders.

The sickness of the air and the slowly forming guilt seemed to make it impossible for him to form a sentence or even choke out a single word.

„Wotcher,Remus."said the woman he barely recognized without turning around.The voice thin and broken.Though it held a lot of emotions.Emotions he was helpless to identify or maybe just afraid to discover the truth behind."So the rumours of your return were true."

The woman was now slowly turning around.The moment he caught her eyes,they were locked and he was lost.These eyes held every information he didn´t dare to ask,all the words she wasn´t brave enough to speak out.Though these,her,eyes seemed liveless,mirroring the pain her whole body was filled with,she was staring at him with such intensity that for one moment he was feeling even weaker,even smaller and more vulnerable than his opponent.There it was.The one thing he hoped he wouldn´t recognize in her eyes.She still loved him.

He hesitated before raising his voice to an understandable level.

„Nymphadora,good to see you." was everything he was able to say.He was still taken aback by her appearance.

„Bloody hell,Remus.Being amongst werewolves made you forget that I hate this name."

But it wasn´t true.Him calling her by her first name made it special for her.She even started liking it.Not precisely her name,but the fact that he was calling her this way.In her foolish,immature way of thinking,the teenager in her made her believe that this was a gesture of caring and maybe even love.

A few moments of absolute silence passed.One could say words were spoken without lips being parted.

He´d ask her how she was doing?Why she´d lost so much weight and that she should take care of her health considering that she was an auror and had to fight against the death eaters eventually.He´d furthermore ask her about her new patronus since he has heard rumours about that lately.

She´d just say nothing.She´d look him straight in the eyes and hers would give it away.Everything.But most importantly the one reason for her miserable appearance,her mousy brown hair,her slim body,her shaking voice.

„I still love you,Remus.I can´t stop doing that.And honestly,I don´t even want to because I love being with you.I´ve heard every single one of your lame excuses for rejecting me.And until you come up with a better one or the one that would do the trick,I won´t stop loving you.I mean I´m not sure I would do it then,but I wouldn´t come after you persisting on giving it a chance."

There it was again.The silence.But now he was rather astonished than in pure shock.Right in front of him was that fragile woman speaking with everything she had left,every thread of power remaining in her wrenched body and still she refused to give up on him.He was confused because on the one hand he wanted to grap her,pull her to him and try to put the pieces of her broken heart back together.While on the other hand his brain forced him to leave before he couldn´t be held responsible for his actions anymore.

Again she was the first to speak.

„So say it,Remus.Say that you don´t love me and I´m gone!" her imploring eyes begged for an answer.Just a word.

But he was frozen in place,unable to speak.How could he confess something he was absolutely sure he was feeling.He loved her and even though that was the problem,causing all the misery,he wasn´t able to lie to her.That´s why he remained silent.

„I thought so" and with these words she sat on the couch opposite of her former position.

She didn´t cry.But he perfectly knew that in this moment with him hesitating to talk to her,refusing to say these words she longed to hear and him not being able to confess,another part of her fell to pieces.Silently for by standers,but like a bomb for those who´ve already suffered from love.

She averted her gaze from him and continued staring into the night,focusing on the moon.The only connection to the man she loved.

They both stared into the night for an eternity.Or at least that´s what it seemed to them.

Not exchanging a single word.Knowing that the only words that needed to be said,would be said, when the time´s come.Until then they would sit next to each other,being comforted by the silence and the opportunity of change that lied in the uncertainty of the darkness.

-the end-


End file.
